Stuck At Home: Part One: Vacation
by ChErIsHeD21
Summary: The first story of my three part series...When Two Titans Are Stuck In The Tower For The Weekend, One Of Them Starts To Share. RobRav *FIXED 1/8/2013*
1. Vacation

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans(but I wish I did cause Robin is the hottest ow! )**__** A/N: What is up my home dogs? We are about to get sick in this mug Just for you Dianna. Anyway I don't talk like that so yea...Because I've gotten so many reviews, too many to count I've decided to fill your request and make a sequel, to one of my stories, which is a first for me so...be nice. (Don't ask why it's here in the original story so just read it.)(I would like to thank openly thank: raerob4ever for the character bio's they helped more than one knows)**_

_**Chapter 1: Vacation**_

"All right ya'll, I'm outtty!" Cyborg shouted so the whole tower could hear.

"And where do you think you're going, Tin Man?" Robin asked with a smirk

"I told ya'll last night I was leaving today."

"Yes I too remember what was said. Cyborg was leaving to go home because he has been getting the sick for it." Starfire added.

The titans were all in the living room doing their normal "Non crime fighting" activities. Robin was in the kitchen cooking something to eat, Starfire was in the "sitting" area feeding Silky and Beast Boy was playing video games.

"Um...yea what…she...said. Don't you remember, it's 'Celebrate Your Family' weekend and I going to visit my dad."

"Oh right I forget." Robin said sadly

Beast Boy hopped over the couch after turning off his game "Isn't your dad, like, a mad scientist?"

Cyborg walked over and nudged BB's head, "Haha, no. Yes. Kinda. Whatever!"

"Have fun; see you on-what Monday?" Raven asked. Raven stepped from behind Cyborg with his last suitcase and handed it to him. He grabbed her and kissed her on his chakra. With that Cyborg left the living area. The Titans continues what they were doing. Robin was now playing games with Beast Boy, Raven was reading and Starfire was making lunch for herself.

"Yes HA I BEAT YOUR BUTT GOOD BIRD BOY!"Beast Boy won the racing game they were playing. "Ooops- just in time too. See you dudes later!"

"Wait, Beast Boy where are you going?" Robin asked shockingly.

"Well I'm going to see my folks too. I gotta hurry or I'll miss my flight." he said getting his things together.

"I too will be leaving, friends. I am visiting Galfor on my home planet Tamerian" Starfire stated finishing lunch and sitting down.

"Great! While you guys are having 'family fun' I'll be here by myself!"

"Think again, Boy Blunder" a monotone voice came from the left side of the room. "I'm not going anywhere unless you've

forgotten, my Mother isn't around and my father is in hell so yea..."

Robin and Raven watched out the window towards the bay to see a Titan, a straight line and a bird with a suitcase,

ascending forward to the horizon. Robin grunted and walked off, Raven just stood there and watched.


	2. Unexpected Visit

_**Chapter 2: Unexpected Visit**_

Raven's P.O.V.

'Azarath Metrion Zinthos. It was around 6:00 and Robin and I haven't talked since the thing in the living room.'

_FLASHBACK:_

_He came back into the living room. He was looking for something."Where is it?" He started looking at the windows and then around the TV area. He looked on the counter and then on the table. "Damn it was the hell is it?" Then he started looking in the couch cushions, he started at the far end, far away from where I was and started coming down toward where I was. "Can you get up for a sec, Raven?" I levitated so he could look for whatever he was looking for. When he put the cushions back, messy like, I sat back down. He went to look under the couch, "Ha ha found it!" he started to get up and he put his ungloved hand on my thigh to lift himself up. _

_"Um...Robin?" he looked down and saw that he was touching me and blushed _

_"Oh, sorry Raven." _

_"What were you looking for anyway?" _

_"My watch, see?" He showed it in my face, for a closer look. It was a Rolex with little diamonds encrusted in the hour and minute hands._

_"It's nice" I turned my head away for breathing room, and half smiled._

_"Thanks" He put it on his left wrist, which was ungloved at the time. With that he walked out the room. I could feel the of his hand on my thigh and my face turn red._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I headed for my room when I passed Robin's. I stood there a little while pondering if I should go and talk to him. I could still feel his warmth of his hand on my thigh, it was burning. _'No! What am I thinking its Robin he's fine' _As I turned to continued I bumped into something and fell.

"Owe, that hurt" I said rubbing my butt.

"Oh sorry Raven. You okay?" I looked up and saw Robin, he had this shocked look on his face. He reached his hand out, but I ignored him and got up myself.

"Yea I just landed on my ass, that's all." he chuckled at this. "And this is funny because…?"

"Oh, you get beat up on a regular basis crime fighting, but bitch when you laid on your butt. Nice." Robin bent over to take a look; I covered my hip with my cape. "So what were you doing by my door anyway?"

"I was...just going to see if you were okay. You seemed to be freaking out earlier."

"Well Thanks Rae. How nice of you." Robin started to laugh, reaching his arm behind his head.

"I don't do nice…" I walked around him, heading once again to my room, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Was that it? Did you wanna talk something?" he asked

_'No, what makes you think I wanted to talk' _"Sure why not" I said _'you stupid dumbass!'_

Robin raised his hand to his keypad to single me to lead the way in, "Go on." Robin said as he open the door and waited at the side. As I entered the room I took in the smell, it was strong cologne-man scent; I walked over to the other side to examine the rest of the room. It was all badge color and he had a giant mirror on the side of what looked like a king sized bed.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" he asked me as he entered, took off his utility belt and sat it on the bed.

"Well I know why I'm here for the weekend, but why are you?" he looked sad when I said that and put his head down and sat on his bed.

"Well..." he started "I've never told anyone and I don't usually talk about it, but since you and I are stuck here you might as well know why." He patted the other side of his bed to inform me to sit down...

'_Stuck here, why did he say stuck here? So he doesn't want to be here with me either huh?'_


	3. Robin's Story

_**Chapter 3: Robin's Story**_

Robin's P.O.V.

She sat beside me, close enough she could see the picture I was taking out of my top drawer of my bed side table. I handed her the picture, "Your family?" she asked as she looked at the picture. The three member of the family were all wearing brightly colored outfits that had some kind of emblem on the chest where the heart was located.

"Yeah," I pointed to each person in the picture, "That's my mom," she was a red-head with green eyes, "my dad," he had thick black hair like Robin's, "and the little runt in front is me, I was about 10 in that picture." I glanced over at her; she seemed to be blushing a bit with his tongue sticking out.

"What's with that face your making?"

"My dad made a gross comment that creped me out." I chuckle

"What was the comment?" she asked smiling some

"I can't remember. Something about girls..."

"What happened to them? Where are they now?" asked looking over at me.

"Well...Raven, don't laugh." I looked over to her face; she had this 'you're kidding right?' expression. "Hehe right, well I used to be a circus performer…" I looked at her again and it looked like her eyebrow twitched, like she was holding back a snicker.

"Go on…"

_FLASHBACK_

_It was the night that our circus was in Gotham City and we were doing some charity benefit for lots of rich snotty people. The one who made the biggest impression was Bruce Wayne, probably the richest man ever. aka Batman. Well my family and I were called the 'Flying Graysons'. We were the top acrobatic act in the world, and Richard 'Dick' Grayson was the youngest of them all. Well it was time for our act and we were scheduled to do 'The Flight of Death' it was a trick to be done without a net at the bottom. I was to be thrown in the air, by my mother and do triple axles to be caught be my farther. Well before we had a chance to perform, Two-Face entered and started to wreck the place. Now being head-strong as I was,_

"Was?" Raven interrupted.

_I went down to stop him, the last thing I heard my mother say to me was 'Dick please don't go!', but I didn't listen. I was able to get back stage and avoid his goons. When I got close enough, I jumped on his back and blind him. I wasn't paying attention at the time, but while I was beating on his head he was shooting off his gun. I can't remember, but bullets where flying everywhere. He was able to get me off of him and threw me somewhere, the picture is still a bit fuzzy but before that happened…_

"What?" Raven had gotten into my story; so much that she grabbed my hand and held it tight.

"_I saw my parents in mid air as they fall. They looked like birds that had forgotten how to fly and there was nothing I could do. Next thing I know...it got dark. I was up awhile later and the tent was all a buzz, I can remember hearing sirens and seeing lights. I was able to push through the crowd and was staring at two body bags. I walked over slowly and was about to open one when I felt a hand on my shoulder, it and Bruce Wayne. He knelt down and shook his head. I stood back and let them take my parents away. I cried, I cried for all it's worth. Next thing I know I'm to be under the guidance of Mr. Wayne aka Batman._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Wow I had no idea, I can't even imagine..." she was looking down and shaking her head.

"I was with Bruce for a few years before I formed the Titans." I took the picture back and put it away.

"Oh Robin..." she looked at me, and squeezed my hand again, "don't you have any other family members?"

"Yes, you and the other Titans. You guys are my family now." I raised our hand to my face and kissed Raven's gently, she looked at me with caring eyes, almost like she wanted to cry. Raven let go of my hand then slid down on the floor. She put her head on my thigh and nuzzled it.

"Yes, now and forever we all are family. We will protect each and we'll all be safe"

I gently stroked her hair it smelled nice, I felt so happy having Raven by my side. I then too knelt down on the floor. I was leaning forward for a kiss, when she stopped me with her finger, "I want to see them... I want to see your eyes Richard Grayson."

I signed as a looked onto her eyes; her face looked so wanting almost like she was pleading with me. I raised my hands and slowly peeled off my mask...


	4. That Night

_**Chapter 4: That Night**_

**RAVEN'S P.O.V.**

He had the most beautiful crystal blue eyes ever seen. They were like giant bowls of light, or a fresh can of paint. I just couldn't stop starring into them. I guess I was such in a daze that I didn't notice Robin was suddenly kissing my neck. When felt a sudden pain I woke up.

"Owe! What did you do?" I asked rubbing where his face just was.

"I bit you, it's called a hickey..." he started to laugh. I was starting to get mad, but his eyes wee memorizing.

"It hurt…" checking to see if I was bleeding or not, I wasn't. I was getting that warm feeling all over my body again. I didn't know what it was

"Well sorry, I didn't mean it to hurt. Come here I'll try again."

_'How can you say no to a command like that?'_ I leaned in to him and we were kissing, it was nice. I had to get back on his bed because my knees were hurting. Both of his hands were on my face, but then one started to travel...it went down to my hip then found its place on my thigh. My hands were on his face as well, then mine went traveling, it ended up on his thigh. I wrapped my other arm around his neck and he pulled my closer, next thing I know I was on top of him, both of his arms wrapped around my waist. My legs were on either side of his waist and he was grinding his pelvis into mine. I finally got a chance to breath when he started to kiss my neck again. I didn't want to ruin the moment but I had to ask..."Should we be doing this?"

**ROBIN'S P.O.V**

I stopped and looked up at her. _'She does have a point. I mean we're teammates!'_ "Maybe you're right…" She got off me and sat there next to me.

"What now?" I looked over at her and she looked how I felt...lousy. I didn't regret attacking Raven, everything felt so good,

"Sorry, I have to have a cooler head then that. You are a girl and I'm a boy…and were are teenagers…all alone in a giant tower…for the whole weekend…"

"I think I better go…" Raven got up and walked to the door. I got up after her and grabbed her arm behind her.

"Raven...thanks for keeping me company, no joke And listening to my story. I appreciate it."

"Hey that's what family for, right?" she walked out my room.

It had been hours since Raven and I had our "encounter" and I was still thinking about what happened. I went to my closet and started to get ready for bed, I got into my boxers and wife-beater shirt (A/N just for you Jessica). I lay in my bed and was thinking of Raven, her smell, her taste, her body...her...her in general. I turned over and saw my mask on the floor, and thought of what Raven said to me…_"I want to see them... I want to see your eyes Richard Greyson..." _I felt my face '_I feel kinda naked without my mask_' It was intoxicating hearing my name again, but it sound even better coming from her soft supple lips. I was slowly drifting off to sleep when I heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" That was a stupid question, who else could it be? Raven looked sleepy and upset. She was in a dark blue tank top and had on black sweat pants. She quickly wrapped her arms around my waist..."I couldn't sleep...I'm sorry" I hugged her back and kissed her on top of the head. We walked over to my bed and lay down together. I held her in my arms..."Robin..." I kissed her head again and we feel asleep, without my mask on.


	5. Raven's Dream

_**Chapter 5: Raven's Dream**_

_Raven was walking along a dark path, not knowing where she was but knowing the place looks failure. Off in the distance she spots and round table and people too. Walking over to them...the people...are her emotions. Walking closer, they all greeted her. Wisdom, Happy, Timid, Rudeness and Bravery are there drinking tea and talking...about her._

_"And then she was on top of him...I could have died!" Happy exclaimed_

_"Too bad that you didn't..." Rudeness quarreled. "I bet he's got a fat di—"_

_"I was just glad that she finally did it. I was getting impatient with her!" interrupted Bravery_

_"Yes. I too am happy for her. She and Robin make a great couple. I calculated an 87 raise in his body heat that night. So he likes her too." Wisdom explained_

_"But-what-if-he-doesn't-like-her-and-it-was-just-an-impulse-and-when-he-relizes-what-he-did-he-dosen't-want-to-talk-to-her-anymore!" Timid spat out._

_"God, I thought you were Timid not Panic!" Rude said_

_"How are you all here and what are you guys talking about?" Raven asked. They all stopped talking and looked up at her, "Raven!"_

_"Isn't obvious, stupid?" Rude asked_

_"You are meditating in your sleep..." Wisdom started "I deduced that it was a sudden spike in stress and you were worried over losing control._

_"And we were talking about your make-out session with Robin last night. You go girl!" Happy cheered. She raised her hand for a hi-five, but Raven just continued passing her._

_"Well it wasn't that-" Raven started_

"_She's right, it wasn't that great. He probably hates me now." Timid__ expressed. She shimmered in front of Raven, "Do you hate me?"_

_Raven singled her to take a seat, "No Timid. I don't hate you."_

_"Are you kidding? That was the best! I didn't know you had it in you...we'll ya I did" Bravery boasted_

_"So what's going happen to the love birds now? Inquiring minds wish to know." Wisdom asked_

_"No, nosy emotions want to know." Raven spat "Probably nothing." She slumped into the only empty seat left._

_"WHAT!" they all exclaimed (yes even Rudeness)_

_"Well he has a thing for Starfire and..."_

_"SO! Look girl Starfire ain't here and you've got two more days to make him yours so GO FOR IT!" Bravery __declared showing off her muscles._

_"Because if you don't he WILL go to Starifre and you'll forever be alone and lonely." Timid said sipping her tea. They all looked at her (sweat drop)._

_Shaking off that last comment off, "Maybe you guys are right I'll talk to him when I -" She was interrupted by a noisy something._

_"What the hell is that?" Rudeness asked covering her ears_

_"Rudeness, watch your mouth!" Wisdom hissed_

_"I don't know...maybe Daddy's back?" Happy asked_

_"God I hope not!" Raven said_

_"Well maybe...if a certain someone WOKE UP... we'd know what the sound was! YA THINK!" Rudeness __exclaimed_

_"Oh right. See you guys later..."_


	6. Secrets

_**Chapter 6: Secrets**_

**Raven's P.O.V**

When I got up I looked at the clock, it was two in the morning on Saturday and the other's weren't due back in two more days. After my little _talk_ with my emotions I had to admit they were right. I did need to talk to Robin, but first I had to figure out what that sound was. It was clearer then it was before, I could make the words out: **(Disclaimer: "Hollaback Girl" belongs to ****Gwen Stefani)**

"_Cause I ain't no hollower back girl, I ain't no hollower back girl. It's my shit, it's my shit."_

"Robin" Not a song I was expecting Robin to listen to, let only singing. However I don't know him that well so surprise for me huh? I got up and headed for the door, I mean Robin's already see me I my pj's so what the worst thing to happen? I stepped of his room and stood there for a second trying to figure out if this was the best plan of action. "I mean it's not like we had sex and I'm leaving out of regret but-" the music changed right in the middle: **(Disclaimer: "Macarena" belongs to Los Del Rio)**

_(A bunch of Spanish words) HEY MACRERENA!_

"Okay, I'm leaving." Again another song I wouldn't expect Robin to be listening to.

I too took a shower and got dressed in my uniform. After I left I was feeling bad I had made the decision to talk to him about what happened then I disappeared without a trace.

"I bet he's upset with me…" I finished my morning routine, meditated then embarked on to Robin's room. I knocked on the door but no one came, the music was too loud, so I decided to let myself in. I used my powers on the keypad on the side of the door. A click here, and a tick and _wala. _I could have dead right now having this being the last thing I saw.

Robin standing in the middle of his room trying, yes I said _'TRYING' _to do the Macarena. I just stood there...nothing more oh and laughing my head off, in my head. I don't know how long I was there, no to long, but I just watched. Watched as he waved his arms the wrong way, watched as he bopped his head from side to side and watched as he shook that butt off his back and forth, it was the funniest thing in the world. I was laughing so hard, on the inside, that my leotard changed colors, from dark blue to orange.

**Rude's P.O.V**

I couldn't contain my laughter in any longer. I knew he'd be mad for watching him but at that point I didn't care.

"LAUGHTER! Robin you look so funny! LAUGHTER What _ARE_ you _TRYING_ to do!"

From what I could see through my tears he went to his stereo and turned it off. He came back and was blushing a very deep red and looking down at his feet. After catching my breath my laughs slowed down and my leotard changed back to dark blue.

"Well good morning Boy Blunder."

"Um Hi Raven...what's up?" scratching the back of his head.

"Me at 2 in the morning wondering where random music was coming from..."

"Sorry I didn't mean for it to get that loud-"

"And didn't mean to wake me up either huh?" crossing my arms

"Yea well sorry...Um exactly how much did you see?"

"Oh enough...Enough to disturb me for the rest of my life."

"Aw come on it wasn't that bad was it?"

"Robin...you looked like you had flees, a bad itch and a case of the worms too."

"Okay, now you know me horrible secret..." sitting on his bed "...I can't dance..."

"Damn straight!" waking over and sitting with him

"Oh like you can dance better?" putting his hands on his hips.

"Well I can sure's heck dance better than that!"

"Oh really... care to demonstrate?"

"Deep breathe No..."I got up and headed for the door

"AHA! You can't dance either!"

"No I just choosing not to. I don't have to prove myself to anyone."

"Okay. Fine. I totally understand. Go back to bed and I'll see you in the morning –er- later morning." he said challenging and I didn't like his tone.

I turned back to him "Okay look Boy Blunder...if I show you some of my moves will you get off my back?"

He nodded and turned the stereo back on. He sat back on his bed and I got in place. The song that came up was secretly one of my favorites: **(Disclaimer: "Dance with me" belongs to 112)**

_Bad boys I see you lookin' at me _

_I can tell by your eye that you're feelin' me _

_Do you really wanna get close to me? _

_Dance wit me, dance wit me_

I started to feel the music around me and I wiggled some. It started at my head, bopping, I hadn't noticed but now clothes were changing color again, to pink.

**Happy's P.O.V.**

From my shoulders to my arms, then my hips down to my feet, I could feel the music flow all around me. I soon closed my eyes and imaged I was in a night club and continued, then the song got to my favorite part:

_If your sexy and you know it, clap your hands (clap x 6)_

_If your sexy and you know it, clap your hands (clap x 6)_

_If your sexy and you know it, and you really wanna show it, _

_if your sexy and you know it, clap your hands(clap x 6)_

I felt heat close to me and opened one eye. Robin was next to me, very close I might add. He was imitating the things I was doing, the movements of my body. He was not doing a very good job, but I grinned and close my eyes until the song was done. When it was over we turning to each other. I was waiting to see what he was gonna do next and I think he was waiting for me too. We waited so long that the next song came. **(Disclaimer: "I was born to make you happy" belong to Brittany Spears)**

_I'm sitting here alone up in my room_

_And thinking about the times that we've been through_

_(Oh my love)_

_I'm looking at a picture in my hand_

He held his hand out for me to grab so I did. I put my other on his shoulder and he wrapped his other around my waist. It was a little tight and we were really close but it was nice still, my clock changed color again...

"Purple huh?"

I looked up at Robin and he was just grinning at me, we where spinning around mostly, getting a tour of his room. I looked up to get a glance of him staring down at me, blushing. I turned my head, to hide away my blushed face.

_Trying my best to understand_

_I really want to know what we did wrong_

_With a love that felt so strong_

_If only you were here tonight_

_I know that we could make it right_

_CHORUS_

_I don't know how to live without your love_

_I was born to make you happy_

_'Cause you're the only one within my heart_

_I was born to make you happy_

_Always and forever you and me_

_That's the way our life should be_

_I don't know how to live without your love_

_I was born to make you happy_

I looked up at him again I started to speak but nothing came out. He filled the silence between us, "Where'd you learn to dance like that- this?"

"Well...working on his car isn't the only thing Cyborg and I did yknow." He gave me a quizzing look; I could tell he was thinking pervert thoughts.

_I know I've been a fool since you've been gone_

_I'd better give it up and carry on (oh my love)_

_'Cause living in a dream of you and me_

_Is not the way my life should be?_

"Tin Man taught you how to dance? Wow I knew he did techno club dancing, but not slows dances? I guess he's just full of surprises." Robin finished his sentence with a dip of my body, when he brought me back up he crushed our bodies together, and his hand was lower then previously

_I don't want to cry a tear for you_

_So forgive me if I do_

_If only you were here tonight_

_I know that we could make it right_

"Yep he's just full of surprises"

_CHORUS_

_I'd do anything; I'd give you my world_

_I'd wait forever, to be your girl_

_Just call out my name,_

_And I will be there_

_Just to show you how much I care_

"Yea and you are too..." I said as we slowed down, I don't know what came over me; I felt this urge to kiss him. I wanted to so bad, I felt the urge and eventually it stopped. We had pulled apart, and my cloak turned back to normal. He was still holding my hand, feeling another blush coming I looked away, good thing too cause I got sight of the clock it was three in the morning!

"Wow it's late I better get some sleep before we gotta wake up huh?" I asked

He looked at the clock too, "Oh wow you're right. Well this was fun Raven, we must do it again…"

"Yea but not as late..." I chuckled, looking down at our hands and back at him, "Well good night-er-morning or whatever...Robin…"

He pulled my hand closer to his mouth and kissed it, "Good night-er-morning Raven."

I walked toward his door and looked back once more, I saw him pulling his sheets back I grinned and left. _'Yea we defiantly have to do that again!' _I thought walking to my room.


	7. Surprise, Surprise

_**Chapter 7: Surprise, Surprise**_

The crowd was cheering and the lights are all on him. "Richard 'Robin' Greyson is about to do his most death defying trick of his whole entire life!" The 6 axle flip trick, he is to do a flip for every wire six times across the tent. He starts off just fine on the rope one flip catch. Rope two, flip, and catch and so on and so forth until he was to do his very last flip. It went as planned except for the last part where he missed and last rope. "Falling, falling into the abyss of the circus tent, but what's this, a ray of hope. Someone has caught the fallen bird, a dark figure." They land on his destination and he catches his breath on his knees, then the figure starts to leave. A hand is grabbed and questions are asked "Thanks for saving me, but who are you?" The figure is brought to eye level with the bird, "Don't you know? I'm someone very close to you." A cloak is pulled off and secrets are revealed. "You-you saved me! But-but why?" The savior is about to speak when a sound interrupts BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

**Robin's P.O.V**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm I had set last night-er-earlier this morning, or whatever. I was shaken by my dream I just had, and I could have done without those memories. I got up and took a shower and washed my hair. When I came out I remembered about the events of last night and the night before. I never noticed how nice it was to have Raven around, "she's so easy to talk to, not like Starfire. I mean she's okay, but Raven understands what you're saying where as Star she just so clueless sometimes."

It was Saturday so I knew I could take my time today, and since there's no crime on Saturdays I didn't have to wear my uniform. Instead I put on some long blue jeans and a red t-shirt that said _'born to be crazy'. _Before I left my room I looked in the mirror for a quick hair check, it was fine but then I started to look harder. I wasn't gonna fight crime today so I though what the heck and took off my mask. I was standing there looking at my eyes, sometimes I forgot what they looked like. I've always gotten comments about how pretty my eyes look and I guess they were right. I walked downstairs. Again I started remembering the times we spent together, especially the time where Slade had kidnapped her and then threw her off a building. That wasn't the good part but the fact that I saved her was. Her being in my arms at that moment was bliss, her weakness state made me want to do everything I could to try and protect her from Slade again. I walk in the common room and to my surprise Raven was up, and reading a book at the counter. She must have had the same idea as me. She wasn't in her uniform either. She was dressed in a pair of _'rock star'_ jeans and a black shirt and showed off her stomach.

"Great minds think alike huh?" I asked, waking into the kitchen. She shot me a look from her book.

"I guess...that or we just have been spending too much time together." I chuckled and went back to my cereal I was fixing. Getting a bowl down I glanced over to see what she was reading. It wasn't her usually reading it was a comic book, correction a manga.

"So you like manga huh?" I asked

She brought the book down for a second then brought it back so it covered her face again "Yea it's alright. It's not my normal reading material, but I'll try anything once."

"Oh yeah? What else would you try?" Raven gave me a death glare, and a look like 'how dare you say something like that! I ignored her and walked over to her. I lifted the book to see what she was reading "Inuyasha huh? Yea he's good but the show is better. Number 13, yea that's classic."

"You like manga?" she asked slamming the book shut, "You like anime?" she asked again turning in the rotatable counter chair.

"Yea I guess you could say that." finding a spot at the table I had just dug in when I got a communca from the T.V's screen.

"Cyborg calling Titans tower, come in, over." I walked over and hit the button and Cy's big head was on the big screen.

"Hey Tin Man! What's up dude?"

"Nothing just hanging. What about you guys? I see the tower's still intact so I guess it hasn't been so bad!"

"Haha FYI me and Raven have been doing just fine!"

"Yeah yea whatever man. OH I almost forgot." The screen went blank and five second later Cyborg was back with two other members.

"Greeting friends! You have been alright yes?" Starfire asked

"Yea Starfire we're just fine. What about you?" Raven asked

"Dude it's been awhile, don't tell me you don't miss the green dude." Beast Boy

"I have been enjoying my time with my family, although I am getting the sick for my home." Star responded

"Yeah me too. Although Mom's been making me a tofu feast fit for a king!" Beast Boy exclaimed

"So you guys' been back on Monday right?" I asked

"Yes friend Robin, we all will be arriving on the day of Mon.

"Dude I gotta go! See ya Monday" Beast Boy was gone in a quick flash

"I too must be off as well. Farewell friends!" Then Starfire was gone.

"Yea I gotta go too ya'll. See ya when I see ya!" Then Cyborg was gone, then it was just me and Raven again. I did miss everyone, but there was nothing wrong with alone time too. She had turned back to the counter and started reading again. Feeling bold and pressed for time I had an idea,

"So Rae what do you feel like doing today?"

"Nothing..."

"Oh really cause I was thinking maybe you and I could go out tonight...I mean if you want."

She closed her book and looked at me, "Like on a date?"

"NO! No... I mean it's just two friends going out that's all!" trying to sound convincing

"Robin…are you asking me out?"

"Yes..."

"Is it just the two of us?"

"Yes..."

"Are we going dutch?"

"No…"

"Are you providing transportation?"

"Yes..."

"Then it's a date Bird Brain. Pick me up at seven okay?"

"Um okay..." With that she walked off, most likely to her room. I was just standing there wondering _'I asked her out, but why does it feel like she did all the asking?'_

It was around 6:58 and I was walking down to Raven's room, I had remembered I forgot to tell her it wasn't formal, but hey whatever. I was wearing dark blue jeans and a black button down shirt, nothing special. I knocked on the door and it slide open to reveal the most beautiful Raven I've ever seen. She had on deep blue hip hugger jeans and the coolest belt buckle I've even seen, it was a dragon. She had on a long sweater that the arms dangled on her wrist, her breast were exposed nicely and her hair was done in a small pony tail with strands hanging for the side. She had on blush and purple lip gloss. She looked like an angel, my dark angel.

"Robin...woo-hoo Earth to Bird Boy" she was waving her hand in my face and trying to get me back from la-la land. I grabbed her hand and spun her around, then dipped her. "Can we go now?" I nodded and we were off.

"NO. WAY." She said refusing to ride on my motorcycle, down in the garage

"Come on Raven what's it gonna hurt?"

"Me that's what. Robin I've seen you on that thing and you go way too fast for me."

"So you've been checking me out, huh?" trying to lighten the mood

"Okay Beast Boy whatever..." She crossed her arm and proceeded to walk back inside.

"Look... you asked me if I was providing the transportation and _THIS _is it...so suffer! I mean for crying our loud Raven you're the daughter of a demon, and this scares you?"

"I didn't say that I was scared, and I would rather fly, get pooped on by a bird, lose control and swan dive into a light pole and get electrocuted, then get on that bike with you." With that she turned away and finished walking.

I quickly hoped on my bike and screeched my tires towards Raven. I stopped just short of her feet, "Pretty please? Don't make me beg!" I handed her my helmet and gave her a big grin.

"Okay fine!" She caved in. She snatched the helmet out of my hands and got on the bike with me, she sat in the back and wrapped her arms around my waist, it felt nice. I opened the garage door and we were off. I was taking her somewhere special, place I knew she'd love. I noticed that when I turned corners she held me tighter, trying not to fall off I gather. I didn't mind, we had finally got the place we were going to.

"What is this place?" she asked taking off her helmet

"You'll see!" I said grabbing her hand and leading her in. On the outside it looked like a creepy run-down warehouse, but on the inside, it was the best teen night club in the whole city.

"Robin..." she said wide-eyes.

"I thought we could move our dancing lesson here..." I lead her to a table and within seconds and waitress was there taking our order.

"Whatda have?" smacking on some gum

"We'll have two light blood teas."

"Okay." With that she was off.

"Light blood teas?" she asked

"Don't worry you'll like it."

"Been here before have you?"

"I few times, how'd you think I knew Cyborg was a party animal?" She nodded and looked out toward the crowd of kids, bopping her head. I couldn't help to stare, the way the lights hit her face really brought out her eye color. I was about to say something but as luck would have it our waitress came back.

"Two light blood teas."

"Thanks." Looking at Raven "Well drink up.." and so she did. She took a sip and got a weird look on her face. "That bad huh?"

"No...it's good, this doesn't taste so bad."

"It's not your regular tea but hey." She nodded again and looked at the crowd. I knew she wanted to dance, and it was the time to make my move. I got up and held my hand out to her.

"Wanna dance?" she nodded again and we were off.

On the dance floor we started to wiggle to the music "Hey Now" was playing I started by moving my hips side to side then my shoulder then I looked at Raven who was starting to get her groove on too. Stilling holder her hand I twirled her around then pulled her closer. We WERE 'freak' dancing but it was tamed compared to the other people of the dance floor, they were practically having sex. I held on to her hips and she rock her butt against my pelvis, we both looked away and blushed. The next song came as a surprise: a slow song. We stopped and looked at each other then got closer, she put her hands on my shoulders and put mine on her waist. I never took an eye off of her, eventually we got close enough so she was in my arms and I was in hers. This embrace felt like we were connecting on a whole different level, I didn't heard anything else except for Raven's breathing and her heartbeat in her chest. I never wanted to let her go. It was around 1a.m. when we got back to the tower. We were partied out or so I thought. "So you had fun?"

"Yes. That really wasn't so bad and I gotta tell ya, you can dance a hell of a lot better!" she said as we reached her door.

"Well I had a great teacher...So what on tomorrow's agenda?"

"We gotta clean the tower remember? The others will be back."

"Oh yea I remember. I miss them, but hey hanging out with you was fun too."

"Yea..it...is...nice." She turned towards her door and it slide open, "Hey Rae?" I asked sweat drop

"Yes?"

"I know it's gonna sound weird but...I've never seen the inside of your room!" _'WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?' _I thought. I guess she was thinking the same thing by the way she looked at me.

"Excuse me?"

"Yea well I was just thinking that you've been in my room on occasion and I thought about it and I've never seen the inside of your room."

" chuckle There's a reason for that."

"What you got a dead body in there or something?"

"Just my an ex boyfriend...that's all Oh and the last guy that asked to see the inside of my room." I was really hoping that was a joke, but by her tone I couldn't tell, sarcasm was her native tongue.

"Kidding...ya know...ha...ha?"

"Oh yea! _sweat drop_ Soooooo can I come in?"

"OK but just for a little while."

I walked into a dark and scary looking place. It had _'gloomy, dead, and get the hell out'_ writing all over it. She had shelves and shelves of books, I thought I was in a library. I looked around to the other wall and saw something really interesting. A painting by Van Gouge, called Starry Starry Night, I was staring at to no end. I heard Raven come up and stand behind me "So what do you think?" she asked

"I love it! I didn't know you liked Van Gouge." turning towards her

"There's a lot of stuff you don't know about me." she said turning her head away. I got close enough to her to cup her chin and left it close to me,

"I'd liked to, if you give me a chance..." I leaned down and kissed her softly, taken in her grape flavored lip gloss. I pulled away to see what was gonna happen next. She looked up at me and blush then stretched up to kiss me back. I caught her waist for a more passionate kiss and she wrapped her arms around my neck. She was pushing my backwards deepening the kiss, but I was taking her with me. I felt something hard hit the back of my knees, and I fell on something soft, it was her bed. We both pulled back to catch our breath and we looked at each other, then noticed that she was straddling me. I didn't she mind, she wasn't heavy at all but she was putting weight on a part of my body that was already hurting from the tightness of my jeans. She came right back up and took my shirt off, I managed to get hers off too. I was laying on her She was laying on me while the kiss was getting more and more passionate, but as they say: all good things must come to an end. Right when things REALLY started to heat up, something in the background exploded. We stopped to see what it was, it was one her candles she had all over the place. She got off of me and grabbed our shirts from the floor. "Sorry..I didn't mean for it to go that far...I need to meditate, please leave. I should have know my emot-" she apologized

"Raven it's okay, I'm sorry too." putting on my shirt "I'll go, good night." I left the room with no other words spoken.

I had rolled over for the fifth time and looked at the clock it was just three in the morning and still no sleep came to me. I knew why I couldn't sleep...it was Raven, she was the reason I could sleep, her and her damn sexy lips. I had to go see her...no matter what happens.

After my five minuet walk when I reached her door, I knocked quietly just in case she WAS sleep. "Raven.." I whispered, but no answer so I started back to my room, when I heard a SWUSH! The door opened and I walked back "Hey..."

"Hey..."

"Couldn't sleep either?"

"Nah...not really"

"Come on in..." Seriously how could you NOT take an invite like that. I realized it was just like the other night, but instead I was Raven and she was me. I climbed in her bed, the unwrinkled side, while she was blowing her candle out. I'm guessing she was reading, she soon followed and we were soon asleep, she in my arms and her head on my chest.


	8. Clean Up

_**Chapter 8: Clean Up**_

_Raven was walking again to the place where her and her emotions talked before. They were all sitting at the same table and drinking tea, but with a slight difference they were all glaring at Timid who was on the other side of the table._

_"Look I said I was sorry okay? Don't blame me!" Timid pleaded_

_"Too late!" Rude hissed_

_"What's going on?" Raven asked_

_"Thanks to Timid over there, Robin will never know how you really feeling about him." Happy exclaimed_

_"What are you talking about?" Raven asked. "I was the one that lost control of things"_

_"Yes, however She was the one who made you break the candle last night!" Bravery spat_

_"I SAID I WAS SORRY!" Timid cried_

_"That's okay, Timid it's not your fault..." Raven said_

_"YES IT IS!" they all shouted_

_Raven walked over to Timid and petted her head as a way to comfort her. "No...it's not. It's mine it's my fault I can't tell Robin how I feel about him..." sitting down and making herself some tea._

_"Don't worry Rea, I'll fix it just let take over and I'll do the rest!" Bravery spat._

_"Really?"_

_"Yes. All you would have to do is feel brave enough and she'll do rest." Wisdom explained._

_"Yea like when you couldn't stop laughing at Robin that night! Remember?" Happy asked_

_"Okay we'll try it."_

_"Woo hoo" Rudeness said waving her finger._

_"So does this mean I'm off the hook?" Timid asked_

_"Yes Timid for now... "_

_"Okay Raven time to wake up." Wisdom reminded_

_"Okay. Thanks guys..."_

I woke up to the sound of breathing and the touch of something firm under me and something in my hair. I opened one eye, it was Robin I was still in the same position as last night. He was holding me in his arms and I was laying on his chest. His fingers were laced in my hair and his arm was protectively around my waist, I lifted my head to see if he sleep or not. With his mask off, his eyes were closed, but he wasn't sleep. He was stroking my hair.

"Finally wake huh?" he asked kissing the top of my head.

"Yea...how long have you been up?" I asked adjusting my head to see him.

"Awhile. I've been watching you sleep. You eyes twitch every so often."

"groan What time is it?" I asked sitting up

"A little after 10. Go back to sleep." he said dragging me back down

"Robin...we gotta stop doing this..." sitting up again

"What?" sitting up with me

"THIS. These slumber parties. It's great, but if we're not an actual couple then...we..can't."

"Well...who said we weren't an actual couple?"

"We never said we weren't,...or was..."

"Well...do you...wanna be...?"

"I do." I interrupted "But I can't..."

"Why not?"

"Don't be stupid...you know why not! My emotions, my powers."

"That never stopped you before.." he said placing a hand on my shoulder

I looked away "It did last night."

"Look Raven I had a dream the other night, I was at the circus again doing a deaf-defying trick. Well the last part of the trick, I fell, but then someone saved me...it was you. You saved me from falling, just like I saved you from falling that night with Slade. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" I couldn't say anything, I didn't have anything to say. He took his hand away and sat up on the edge of the other side of the bed. "I guess your right." he signed I don't know how long we were there in the silence of my room, but it was long. "Look I'm gonna go...let you get back to sleep..so we'll talk later." he got and leaned over to where I was and kissed me on the cheek and left. I blushed and I had to say this for Robin...he's presistant...or stupid.

I knew I couldn't go back to sleep so I decided to start with the cleaning we were gonna do today. The common room needed to be vacuumed and the dishes had to be taken out the dish washer, the windows on the inside needed to be washed and the counter and table had to be wiped down. I let Robin sleep, he needed it after what just happened. I got up and saw that the dishes were already taken out and the counters and tables were already wiped off and clean.

"I took the liberty to clean the tables and stuff, I knew you wouldn't mind." I turned around to see the Boy Wonder, in full uniform, standing in the doorway of the Titan's common room.

"Thanks. I guess I'll do the windows then..."

"Nope already did em."

"Okay... I guess I can vacuum then?"

"Why vacuum an already clean floor."

Okay I was way past confused. He had cleaned already in the two hours we last talked. "Okay so what are we gonna do for the rest of the day?"

"Like you said yesterday: Nothing..." he walked off military style and I was left alone in the clean living room. I couldn't help to think that he did all this for me, I mean we were suppose to clean the tower TOGETHER.

It was around 4 and I walked to his room to talk since we really haven't all day. I was reading and meditating and I guess he was training, probably letting of some steam that I caused. I got to the door and there was no music playing so I figured it was safe. I knocked, "Robin are you there? I just wanted to say thanks for cleaning the living room today, I didn't say it before. So thanks." Still no answer so I turned to leave when a SWOOSH caught my ear. He was standing there, an arm rested on the side of the door.

"No problem Raven, what are FRIENDS for?"

"I deserve that. Look I just was coming up here to say what I said and go to my room okay?"

"Okay see ya later then.."

"Yea maybe."

I walked off without another word, I couldn't believe how painless that was. I was still upset, he cleaned the whole front tower for me and did all this nice stuff for me and all I said was 'thanks', some friend I am. I had to make it up to him somehow...and I knew exactly how to...

"WELCOME BACK TITANS!" was the sign Robin and I put up the next day. It was only a few minutes before the others would be here. "It looks...great Robin..." I said as he put the final touches on it.

"Yea it does, doesn't it?" he said getting down from the ladder. He looked up at his work and then turned to me. "Well I gotta say this weekend was...one in a million.."

"Yea it was great..."

"Look..um...sorry...about well ya know..."

"That's okay Robin...all is forgiven..." I said. He opened his arms telling me that he wanted a hug, so I gave him one. It lasted awhile, we pulled apart just in time too.

"Cyborg is up in the his-ose!" the others were back

"Dude this place is like clean...we get a maid or something?" Beast Boy asked

"OH HELLO FRIENDS!" Starfire said giving both Robin and I bone-crushing hugs. "YOU MISSED ME YES?"

"Yea...Star..fire." I choked

"Wasn't the same without you." Robin choked

_'Yea it was a lot quieter'_ I thought

We were right in the middle of our welcome back party when Cyborg wanted to ask us, "So what _**did **_you guys do all weekend?" Robin and I just looked at each other and blushed

"Nothing really. This and that...ya know hung out once or twice." Robin responded

"Really?" Cyborg and BB asked

Robin was gonna get interrogated later so I figure now was a good time as any. I walked over to him and link our fingers together, "Well we _**did**_ do something else right Robin?" He gave me a very puzzling look. "We decided to take our relationship to the next level." They were all giving me that look now.

"So you are doing the 'going out' now?" (guess who said that)

"Um..I guess you could say that Star." Robin said scratching the back of his head. I felt a slight tighten in my hand I looked up and saw him staring down at me.

"Well alright! This calls for more pizza!" Cyborg shouted.

Beast Boy had a look on his face he was happy, but he also couldn't believe what he just heard. He walked over to me and started to exaiming me closely

"What?" I asked. He didn't say anything, instend he walked over to Robin and investigated him too.

"Um can I help you?" Beast Boy walked back over next to Cyborg; he placed his finger in a square, I'm assuming to get a better looks at us together.

"Yeah I guess they could work." He finally said something.

"What do you mean Beast Boy?" Starfire floated over, we were all kind of confused about what BB was talking about.

"I mean that these two could work out nicely. Raven is the perfect person for Robin to that creepy obsessive stuff with, and Robin can share in Raven's book reading and smart stuff like that."

We were all sparked by Beast Boy's sudden observations, I was glad that he wasn't upset with us, not that we needed his permission to do so, but it was nice that he approved and was on our side.

"Okay, moving on." Cyborg was either that bored with that conversation or too hungry to care. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a few flyers from various pizza places, "Who wants what on what?"

Robin was due to met his new 'birdgirl' on the roof of Titans Tower, Raven was floating in the air enjoying the sunset and the end of a crazy weekend. He felt an impulse and leap forward towards her for a hug, but he decided that it'd be more funnier if he just scared her. Robin made sure to not use the front of his shoes to walk towards Raven and quetlily crept up on her. He knelt down like a lion going after his prey, as soon as felt that he had enough room he lunched forward at Raven. That plan didn't work, Raven ended up doing a back flip just as Robin tried to use his hand to grab her body. She finished her flip and watched as Robin continued off he roof, she use her powers to catch him in midair before any major damaged was done to him, seeing as his ego was bruised...

Raven morphed her powers in the shape of a giant hand grabbed Robin by his cape with the pointer and thumb,

"Nice try Boy Blunder..." putting him down

"Can't blame a guy for trying" Raven let him go and dropped down in front of her.

"For someone who trained with the great Batman, your ninja skills are off." She stated taking a seat on the edge of the tower.

"Eh what can I say, people always do crazy things when they're in love." sitting next to her on the edge. "So what made you change your mind?"

"About...?"

"Us."

"It was something you did..."

"Which was...?"

"You showed me kindness that I haven't seem in a long time. You had no problem spending the weekend with me, you took me on a date,"

"Oh that reminds me, you own me$10.50 for dinner" Robin joked

"Are you going to keep making jokes or do you want to hear more about how great you are?"

Robin scooted closer to Raven, he picked up her cloak and wrapped it him. He snaked an arm around waist and placed his other hand on her thigh.

"Okay, go on..."

Raven just shook her head, "You clean my part of the house, you...made...out with me." she said blushing

"Yea well I wouldn't do it for just anybody..."

"Just for your rescuer?"

"Just for my rescuer..."

She levitated towards Robin so that she's sitting in his lap now, she was so close that he could smell her hair and look into eyes. Feeling romantic he gave her a peck on the cheek. she blushed and looked at her new main squeeze; for the first time she was happy. They snuggled close and enjoyed the rest of their evening together, until some rocks down below blew up.

_**THE END**_

(A/N:I would PERSONALY like to thanks these guys 4 reviewing my story. Nice reviews helps a writer out!)

FireGoddessKitsune

stroke-of-death

Kick-Me-When-Im-Down

Raven0909


	9. ANNOUCEMENT

ATTENTION READERS, THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT AN ANNOUCEMENT; I HAVE FIXED UP AND UPDATED THE OTHER OLDER CHAPTERS IN MY FICTIONS. SO IF YOU WOULDN'T MIND LOOKING OVER AND REVIEWING OVER THE NEW CHANGES I WOULD APPRIECIANT YOU FOR IT. THANK YOU FOR BEING SUCH LOYAL FANS.


End file.
